Encounter At Prairieville
by APrairiefan
Summary: Crossover Story between "Little House On The Prairie", "Star Trek", "Knight Rider and "Highway To Heaven" Laura and Carrie fall in a hole and come in contact with termites. Will Laura and Carrie be rescued?...
1. Chapter 1

This is another Crossover Story that my husband, Daniel wrote it kinda goes along with his last one "Need For Security" as it mentions Zalara and what she did for The USS Enterprise. This crossover includes, "Little House On The Prairie", "Star Trek", Knight Rider, and "Highway To Heaven"

Encounter At Prairieville:

To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before...

Chapter 1:

It's Springtime in Walnut Grove, the year is 1877, and Miss Beetle the school marm has sent the children out on a nature study. Mary, Laura and Carrie Ingalls decide to catch bugs.

Mary and Laura decide to see what all bugs they have caught, but Carrie sits on a log bored. Just than Carrie sees a monarch butterfly flutter by so she chases it. The butterfly and Carrie are heading in the direction of a stream. Laura notices Carrie is heading toward the stream so she leaves Mary to go get Carrie.

Carrie is having fun, giggling and hopping around with the butterfly, when suddenly she falls into a hole. Laura trying to catch Carrie falls in with her. After about 10mins Mary gets concerned and heads toward the stream. Mary sees Carrie's shoe on the ground. Mary calls, ''Laura?, Carrie?, Laura? Where are you?" Mary shuffles her feet and a loose board gives way. She doesn't fall but she notices a piece of torn cloth from Laura's dress. Mary calls again but no answer, then Mary rushes to go get her Pa to get a rescue team together. Many from Walnut Grove come to rescue Laura and Carrie from that mysterious hole in the ground.

Meanwhile as they are trying to rescue Laura and Carrie both are having their own ordeal. Carrie and Laura both hear the sound of termites, then a crushing sound. The rescue team is also hearing the sounds, then doubles their efforts Charles Ingalls is thinking, "My little girls need help!"

*****. *****. ***** ***** ***** *****

The date is 090601, it's the 24th Century. The USS Enterprise under Captain Jean Luc Picard is investigating a report that planet Pecan Grove just suddenly disappeared.

Almost within sight of the space that did have Pecan Grove there once the USS Enterprise started to rattle and shake. "Mr. Data, what's happening here?" Picard asks.

''The ship is losing its Integrity. We can't see to hold it together." Mr. Data responds.

"Chief officer, O'Brien report." The Captain commands.

The warp drive is literally vanishing bit by bit." O'Brien replies.

The sound of termites.

Q appears on the bridge of the Enterprise.

*****. *****. ***** ***** ***** *****

In a moment we'll return to the USS Enterprise incident. Time and space are being affected over a very wide span.

Simultaneously the year is 1984 there is a man driving his Black Pontiac. "Tell me about your friend again Michael," K.I.T. T inquires.

Michael says, "We where on the police force together when my name was Michael Long. He told me his wife left him over drug use, but he was straight, strong consistent man, who went to Church and loved his children. (After a tear escapes his eye), I was his best man. A man just doesn't throw his life away over nothing. I intended to find out what was wrong and I help if I can."

The sound of termites.

"Michael!" K.I.T.T interjects, ''The road beneath us is giving way."

Both Michael and K.I.T.T travel through some underground Corridor.

"What is going on Buddy?" Michael asks.

K.I.T.T responds, "It's hard to tell, but it appears we are traveling through time," "And Michael," K.I.T.T adds "Something is eating through my tires."

The sound of termites.

"What about your electrical circuits?" Michael asks.

"The protective shield, Bonnie put on is holding for now." K.I.T.T replies.

They travel faster toward a bright light.

Back on board the USS Enterprise, "Q!" Captain Picard exclaims.

"No time to explain, Captain Picard." Q blurts out.

"Captain!" Chief officer O'Brien exclaims over the intercom system the warp drive will explode in 42 seconds!"

Q transforms the USS Enterprise into 70 Conestoga wagons. (What a fascinating sight to see 70 wagons and 280 horses to travel at speed light to the nearest planet, the planet Prairieville.)

As the transformed USS Enterprise lands on the planet's surface, a man and his Black Pontiac come out of a time Corridor.

"Now Captain," Q starts to explain, "I was doing you a favor. If you die, I'll have noone to entertain me and surely you would have died. I have done my good deed for the day."

Picard responds, ''I suppose you have, Q, and for that we thank you, but can you tell us what is going on here?"

Q replies, ''Yes, there is a disturbance in the space/time Continuum. There are those beings called, Brrr Zurnks that walk on 2 legs but have the body of an earth bug called terminates. They have destroyed Pecan Grove and all the inhabitants. Not only that, they have altered history. Captain Kirk and all his crew lost their minds, with no shore leave to Pecan Grove. Zalara, a curious little girl that changed Captain Kirk and his crew died at age 4. She lost all hope in life, she never read any books by an Earth author named Laura Ingalls Wilder because she vanished without a trace in the earth in the year of 1877."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before...

Chapter 2:

The year is 1877, Laura and Carrie Ingalls have fallen into a hole while chasing a butterfly, and termites have taken over.

Continuing on the USS Enterprise, Q has been telling Captain Picard and the crew about what is happening. Q holds back from telling Captain Picard, and the crew that since Captain Kirk and his crew lost their minds Starfleet would have reacted by shutting down. An investigative panel would have determined that space travel would have been too costly to human life to let the stress of it ruin good men and women by making them go out of their minds. Q had no choice other than what he did because in more ways than one the USS Enterprise would not have existed within moments and unless things are fixed in space and time the USS Enterprise will not exist again! So Q gave them Conestoga wagons for the Prairieville Planet because that's what the inhabitants use.

The Crew of the USS Enterprise is stranded on Prairieville, Michael Knight and K.I.T.T who's tires have been eaten through by the peoples known as the Brrr Zurnks. Q is there with the group. Laura and Carrie Ingalls have fallen in the ground with the sound of the termites people and have vanished from space and time. Zalara would have died because she had no hope when she needed it. Zalara never would have gotten Laura Ingalls ancient Bible because history changed. The termites ruined the stability of everything.

*****. *****. *****. *****. *****. ******

Now back to our story. Michael Knight and K.I.T.T get acquainted with the USS Enterprise Crew and Q. Q explains, ''We are here to deal with the termites." Q turns to Michael Knight and adds, ''You have a special car and all mankind in history depends on it. The Brrr Zurnks have a space/time armoured vehicle that will rampage farther into space and time and destroy everything, even the continuum. It was said to you Mr. Knight that, 'one man can make a difference.' It has been left to you and your car to make that difference."

Michael says, ''The termite people ate through K.I.T.T's tires, they need to be fixed."

"Mr. Data," Q begins, "Mechanic work is not in my line but if I tell you where the materials are and the mathematical calculations to restore K.I.T.T's tires could you use the computer systems in K.I.T.T to manufacture new tires?"

''Yes, I can certainly try," Mr. Data responds.

"Mr. Data, I suppose that makes us like cousins," K.I.T.T states.

''I am honored to work on you, K.I.T.T perhaps it was you that led to the creation of me," Mr. Data answers.

Mr. Data goes to work on K.I.T.T. After 2hrs, Mr. Data gets K.I.T.T back in tip top shape, and not a moment too soon. Just as the last lug nut is being tightened on K.I.T.T they all hear a horrible roar and the sound of termites. They look to the Southwest where the sound is coming from and there it is the armoured space/time vehicle, zipping through the inhabitants and eating away the wooden Prairie Town buildings.

"Michael," K.I.T.T says, "Get in."

Michael gets in and asks, "Ok, Buddy, what are it's weak points?"

K.I.T.T replies, "It has none. It's worse than the mighty semi Goliath, but more than that, it knows how to weaken and destroy us." "

"K.I.T.T, buddy, I can't ask you to sacrifice yourself on my command," Michael says.

''I understand, Michael, but we are the hope for space and time. No sacrifice for good is ever in vain. Lives depend on us," K.I.T.T replies.

"I was hoping you'd feel that way. Ok, we can't out fight it we have to out smart it." Michael says.

"Remember David and Goliath? 'I come to thee in the name of the Lord of hosts', in 1st Samuel 17:45," K.I.T.T points out.

"Yeah, Buddy, yeah, God go with us," Michael replies.

The face off, The fight, The watching. The armoured vehicle fires on K.I.T.T. K.I.T.T out maneuvers and it fires again, K.I.T.T swerves.

"K.I.T.T, did you see that reflective rock structure to our left?" Michael asks.

"Yes, Michael," K.I.T.T answers.

"Head there," Michael instructs.

They head to the rock structure and face the vehicle.

"K.I.T.T, calculate its firing time span and a few seconds before be ready to turbo boost," Michael explains his plan of action.

"Ten seconds before it fires at us," K.I.T.T replies.

''NOW!" Michael yells.

The armoured vehicle fires, K.I.T.T turbo boosts. The armoured vehicle firing reflects back on it and it is destroyed. The planet shakes. Q goes into a spasmatic fit. Time and space are being reshuffled around.

"Captain's Log - Stardate 07023 - Thank God we have been able to and I quote Come ye yourselves apart and rest awhile..." Captain Kirk's voice from the past is hard.

Q comes out of his fit, "Part of the restoration is occurring."

"Look, counselor Troi points to the sky, the planet Pecan Grove and its inhabitants are coming back and the thrill of joy is so strong, I can feel it!"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Michael Knight and K.I.T.T have helped save the future, (but not entirely) by destroying the armoured vehicle. Laura and Carrie Ingalls are still underground in Walnut Grove in the year 1877.

***** ***** ***** *****. *****. *****

Commander Riker speaks and asks, "What happens now Captain?"

"I'm not sure, Number 1, I'm not sure," Captain Picard responds.

The Captain then turns to Q and inquires, "What about it, Q! Do I get my ship back? Are we stranded here? Is time and space back in line?

"No space and time or not entirely fixed, you won't get your ship back or leave this planet until space and time or fixed. How it is to be fixed, is not up to me. This encounter must be resolved by a Higher Power than I." Q answers.

Meanwhile in Heaven, a conversation is taking place Saint Peter speaks and calls, "Jonathan Smith, come forth!"

''Yes Sir, Peter, Yes Sir," Jonathan answers.

Saint Peter explains, "There is a people named the Brrr Zurnks that have sunk into despair. They have forgotten 2 of the main elements of Life: Gratitude and hope. They need help. They are your assignment. Help them, Jonathan, get back on the 'Highway to Heaven'."

Jonathan travels to where and when the Brrr Zurnks are, it happens to be the 1960s. The radio in a 1959 Ford is playing: ? ﾟﾎﾵ ''Try To See It my way. Only time will tell if I am right or wrong... we can work it out. We can work it out."? ﾟﾎﾵ As song by The Beatles.

Jonathan finds the Brrr Zurnks' termite King in California about to devour the first McDonald's restaurant. Jonathan calls out, "Please! Don't!"

The Brrr Zurnks through Divine aid given to Jonathan Smith understands and stops.

Jonathan understands and can interpret their sounds into words when the King replies, "Why?, We are hungry we will attack the Big Mac and all people and things inside."

Jonathan askes, "What made you this way? Termites eat wood to give nutrients back to the soil, but you have gone berserk. You are wildly out of control. Why?"

The king responds, ''It started in the year 2308 earth time. Our nourishment was being taken for granted everything was promoted to us as if we deserved it, and we believed it to a point of nothing was our responsibility. In 2316 what we took for granted was lost to us. we panicked, lost hope, and fell into despair. Out of hunger and need we pillaged through space and time trying to, as we saw it to survive. As our despair progressed, we didn't care who or what we destroyed as long as we could continue to feed our hunger. We lost a moral compass in life, and here we are not knowing where to go from here." (Snarling), ''NOW let us eat, eat, eat!"

Jonathan replies, "Let me show you where this will take and leave you."

Jonathan through Divine aid is able to pause the present advancement of time and transports the king of the Brrr Zurnks to the year 2321. Desolation: The female Brrr Zurnks, killing and eating their newborns, The male Brrr Zurnks are getting more hostile and eating their females and then turning on the weaker males and eating them. Finally 2 Brrr Zurnks are left and both gobbling on each other screeching as they devour each other. One is the king the other his son who would be the next king.

The king Brrr Zurnk weeps and says, "NO!, NO!, NO!, NO!, this can't be!"

"But it will be," Jonathan says, "Unless you do something to change it."

"How? What? We've been in despair for so long, we have no inspiration to get out of this pit we find ourselves in," The king replies.

Jonathan advises, "God, my Boss, The Creator of the universe has a story in His Book called the Bible about a man named Joseph in the land of Egypt who advised his boss to prepare in advance for the coming famine. His wisdom not only saved Egypt but other people came to them for nourishment they needed. Now we can go back to 2308 and remember to be grateful for nourishment and realize that we deserve nothing, but to take responsibility. Gratitude and responsibility will bring back your moral compass and you will find the inspiration to do the right thing as recorded in the Bible."

The king asks, "Do you have a Bible? We'd like to read it."

''Yes, I have one, Jonathan answers.

The king termite is redeemed and changes the function of the Brrr Zurnks. They are prepared in 2308 not to fall into despair. Everything in space and time is set right. Michael Knight and K.I.T.T go back to 1984 and help his friend get his life back together. the USS Enterprise is transferred back into a spaceship and they 'Boldly go where no man has gone before seeking new life and new civilizations.'

*****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****

Back in Walnut Grove, 1877, Mr. Hansen says, "We have broken through, we see them Mr. Ingalls, we see them!"

Laura and Carrie have been rescued.

Laura and Carrie both hug their Pa and say, ''Thank you Pa for not giving up on us."

Charles says as he gives his 2 daughters a hug back, "You're welcome, I love you both. I'll struggle through anything for my children."

Laura and Carrie replies, "Oh Pa, We love you so much."

Laura than says, "Look, Pa, there's a termite on my dress sleeve."

Pa responds, ''It looks hungry. You have enough bugs for your school project anyway. Just put it on that rotten log there and hope it has happy eating."

The termite in his bug way looks up to Heaven and says, ''Thank you!"

Laura, Mary and Carrie get an 'A' on their bug project.

Truly, "One 'man' can make a difference!"

The End


End file.
